


I've Wanted To Do That For A While

by danwilds



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danwilds/pseuds/danwilds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot in which Ronan and Adam get into a fight and Ronan accidentally says ‘kiss me’ instead of ‘kiss my ass’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Wanted To Do That For A While

“You can’t be serious.” Adam sputtered in disbelief. “You’re not thinking about going to college at all? I thought you just said that to piss Gansey off.” His disbelief grew to anger. “You have to think about your future, you can’t just dream everything.” 

“Kiss me -” Ronan snapped. Silence. “I mean... I- I meant to say kiss my ass.” he stammered, all the anger in his voice suddenly gone. 

Adam stared at him. Ronan only now realized how close they were standing to each other. There was barely any air left between their bodies and he wanted to take a step back, afraid that Adam might mistake it for actual violence. 

Before Ronan could move Adam gripped his arm. Ronan looked at him in surprise, and before he realized what was happening Adam’s lips were on his. 

Adam’s hand touched Ronan’s face as he pulled himself closer. It took a second for Ronan to relax, a moment for him to sink into the kiss. This was happening, Ronan thought. He and Adam Parrish were kissing. Adam lowered himself further into the kiss. Ronan gripped at the back of his neck, fingers curled through wispy strands of his hair. 

Ronan forced himself to breathe as slow kisses dipped into something hotter, rougher, as his own hands slipped across Adam’s back, low against his spine.

Adam leaned closer again and licked the seam of Ronan’s lips. Tongues slip against each other and Ronan felt Adam trembling before he slowly broke away, Adam’s hand fell from Ronan’s face. 

“What was that.” Ronan whispered, his breath still heavy. 

Adam opened his eyes slowly, still barely moving so his face remained only a few breaths away from Ronan’s. 

“Hey, you were the one saying ‘kiss me’.” Adam smiled and leaned his forehead against Ronan’s. “And I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me as @danwilds on tumblr (if u have the need to scream about pynch or sth)


End file.
